Palavras de Amor
by juhh.chan
Summary: Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango se amam :D


Palavras de Amor

#O inicio de um novo ano letivo, traz uma nova aluna: Fuginao Sango. De aparência cabelos amarrados por uma chuchinha preta os fazendo baterem até os seios, cores castanhas escuras iguais aos seus olhos. Seu corpo sem duvida era de moça, uniformizada com saia meio pequena era uma jovem que não passara despercebida. #

#Sango pegou um "mini-mapa" e foi andando, "Que colégio grande..." é o que não parava de passar em sua mente. Com seus olhos arregalados olhando tudo novo, não conseguia parar de imaginar: "onde ficaria a sala, como seriam seus novos amigos... Ou melhor... Se terei amigos...". A menina distraída esbarra com um jovem de cabelos cumpridos e prateados, manchas no rosto e com aparência fria e olhos amarelos bem chamativos. #

Sango – Perdoe-me! Não foi minha intenção eu estava distraída e...

O jovem – Não pedi explicações... – ele se levanta sem dar importância às palavras de Sango.

Sango – perdão... – Ela vira o rosto para baixo com expressão envergonhada e vê em um pôster a foto do mesmo menino que havia esbarrado, Sango se levanta e lê o nome. "Sesshoumaru o prodígio". – Então você se chama Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru – é o que está escrito. – Disse friamente e saindo andando de volta para a classe.

#Sango ficara com cara de irritada ao ver como o pessoal de seu novo colégio é tão "legal". A jovem olha novamente para frente e vê Kagome, uma outra colegial comum com o mesmo uniforme, cabelos até os ombros lisos e a partir daí ondulados, as cores eram preto com brilhos azulados. Seus olhos eram azuis bem bonitos. Kagome corria em direção a Sango#

Kagome – Hey menina, o Sesshoumaru te irrito?

Sango – Como não, né? Afinal ele é um grosso!

Kagome – é sim, todas as meninas aqui são apaixonadas por ele! Cuidado para não se aproximar muito se não, não irá conseguir amizades aqui alem de mim – ao dizer isso a menina dá um doce sorriso – Sou Higurashi Kagome.

Sango – Sério? Você não gosta dele por quê? Ele parece ser o sonho de qualquer menina pelo que você diz...

Kagome – Ah sei lá... Acho que é porque amo outro... Mudando de assunto... Esse colégio é legal de aceitar Youkais e Hanyous não acha?

Sango – É sim eu adorei essa idéia... Acho até mais divertido, sabe onde fica a minha sala? – Sango mostra o "mini-mapa" para Kagome.

Kagome – Ah é a mesma que a minha! Vamos que lhe mostro e te apresento a Rin, Kikyou e Ayame! Elas são d+!

Sango – Ok, ok valeu! – Sango sorria ao ver a empolgação de Kagome.

#Mais uns segundos e Kagome e Sango estavam na sala. Kagome fez seu papel e apresentou suas amigas: #

Kagome – Sango essas são: Rin, Kikyou e Ayame.

Sango – Prazer meninas!

Rin – Nhá que legal uma nova aluna! – Rin era a mais nova, 15 anos, um ano mais nova que as demais, porem por ser alta e com um porte bastante bonito era difícil de perceber. Seu cabelo era cumprido, liso, preto e até a cintura. Realmente uma menina de dar inveja.

Kikyou – Hai, que bom. Espero que sejamos grandes amigas, Sango! – Essa já era a mais mulher, tinha 17 anos cabelos longos e presos por uma chuchinha meio frouxa localizado nas costas, Kikyou era irmã de Kagome.

Ayame – Bem vinda Sango! – essa já era mais incomum, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes com um sorriso confiante que dificilmente mostrara, pois maior parte do tempo era ela irritada.

Kagome – Que bom acho que nada contra a Sango né meninas?

Rin, Ayame e Kikyou – Nadinha!

Kagome – Então vamos apresentá-la aos meninos! – A menina se senta em seu lugar marcado e relaxa na cadeira bem pensativa.

Rin pensava: "espero que ela não goste dele..." – essa era outra, sentara em seu local e ficou quietinha com o rosto meio corada pensando em seu amado Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou olhava Kagome e parecia ler seus pensamentos: "Kagome, kagome... Espero que não esteja pensando no meu namorado!" – Ela estava já sentada antes das demais e apenas observara a irmã.

Ayame – Que silêncio, não Sango? – Ela era a mais empolgada, sentava na frente de Sango e ficou virada para trás para conversar com a nova amiga.

Sango – É acho que estão pensando nos meninos...

Ayame sussurrando: 'A Kagome é amarradona no Inuyasha e a Kikyou também! É melhor ele ser o ultimo a você se apaixonar!'

Sango – pode ficar calma menina!

Ayame – 'cuidado mesmo hein?'

Sango – 'pode deixar...'

#Mais tempo de aula e o sinal batera novamente. Agora ir ao recreio era o objetivo das meninas. Todas empolgadas ao mostrar o colégio à nova aluna. #

#Andando e andando... "isso não tem fim?" é o que pensava e perguntava a si mesmo baixinho, Sango. Logo, chegaram ao refeitório. Lá viram Sesshoumaru com outros meninos: Inuyasha: um hanyou com cabelos prateados iguais ao do irmão Sesshoumaru e olhos amarelados. Miroku: Um menino com aparência séria, mas grande brincalhão por dentro, esse tinha cabelo pequeno amarrado um pouco próximo à nuca. Kouga: parecido com a sango, possuía cabelo preso para trás, a cor era preta escura e seus olhos azuis bem bonitos. #

#Ayame foi chegando por trás e deu um grande pulo nas costas de Kouga. Esses eram amigos de infância. Rin veio tampando os olhos de Miroku com ar de brincadeira de criança. Kikyou cumprimentou Inuyasha com um beijo, já que esses já eram namorados. Kagome só olhou Inuyasha e meio corada disse um "oi" bem simpático. Sango ficou ao lado de Kagome esperando ser apresentada.#

Kagome – Ah sim, meninos essa é Sango, Sango esses são os meninos!

Sango – Prazer, meninos!

Miroku – o Prazer é todo meu – O com aparência mais "intelectual" da turma dos meninos se aproximou de Sango e pegou nas mãos dela e disse – Gostaria de ficar comigo?

PLAFT Esse som era incomum ainda mais com tamanho eco. Era Sango que havia dado um tapa na cara de Miroku junto aos demais que capotaram ao ouvir a pergunta do jovem.

Sango – Eu não! Ainda nem te conheço, garoto!

Rin – Calma Sango... Isso é brincadeira dele, ele é namorado da Kagome...

Sango – D-desculpa então... – Disse toda corada – Machucou?

Miroku – Que isso não me machuco fácil! – logo após a fala cai com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Kagome – Ta... Você tem um belo soco – seu rosto ficou com a expressão meio que tonta.

Kagome – está bem amor? – Perguntara enquanto acariciava o rosto do menino.

Inuyasha – TO COM FOME! Estamos no recreio fazendo o que??!?! Vamo comer!!

Kikyou – Inuyasha! Controle-se... Vamos comer já, já!

Kouga – Rin acorda para de babar pelo Sesshoumaru!

#Rin não tirava os olhos de Sesshoumaru, olhava bem disfarçadamente e concentrada às vezes nem dando importância ao que os outros falavam. Ela respirou fundo, segurou forte uma caixinha embrulhada parecendo presente e correu até Sesshoumaru com cabeça baixa e corada.#

Rin – Isso é para você... – Rin deixa o presente na mesa dele.

Sesshoumaru – O que é? – diz ele com ar de tédio.

Rin – Eu que fiz... É um bolo... Hoje é seu aniversário, não é?

Sesshoumaru – como sabe? Eu sempre minto a minha data de aniversário!

Rin abaixando cada vez mais a cabeça e vermelha – E-eu lhe conheço dês de quando você não era o prodígio da matemática... Antes de ter o fã clube...

Sesshoumaru – interessante menina... Pode ir fico grato pelo presente. – Ele pega e guarda delicadamente enquanto vê Rin voltando ás amigas.

#Um garoto bem baixinho com cabelos verdes, chamado com o apelido de "Sapo" por ser semelhante a um, não era tão lindo quanto os demais meninos. #

Jakken – Sssssenhor SSSSSessshoumaru por que aceitou essssse presssente?

Sesshoumaru – Cale a boca, insolente!

Jakken – ah ta vlw ..

#Rin andava saltitante até as amigas que haviam se sentado em uma mesa com os meninos. #

Ayame – aeeee Rin tomo coragem! – batendo palmas a amiga.

Sango – Nossa Rin que bom ele aceito o presente – sorria.

Kagome puxando a blusa de Miroku – Mi... Precisamos conversar...

Miroku – depois da aula, amor!

Kagome – está bem... – Voltara a olhar para Inuyasha sem parar.

Kikyou olhava com olhos de ódio para Kagome, mas ela não percebia. – Irmãã! Me dá um guardanapo?

Kagome – ta bem... –pegou o guardanapo e entregou a kikyou, logo voltara a admirar Inuyasha.

Sango sussurrava: 'você dá pista d+, Kagome'!

Kagome – hã? Que? Eu? Onde?

Sango – Calma, mulher! Só digo que você dá pistas demais de gostar do Inu... – o tom de voz foi abaixando abaixando e abaixando... – devia ser mais "difícil".

Kagome – será...?

Sango – uhum! Acredita! – sorri.

Rin – Sango... – chamava a nova amiga enquanto puxara a blusa dela. – O Miroku não para de te olhar...

Sango – Ai não começa a falar besteira Rin!

Rin – não é besteira, menina! Olha devagar...

Sango – Ta bom... – Ela vai virando o rosto devagar até ver Miroku olhando realmente ela sem parar. Ele após uns instantes vira o rosto de Sango fica corada. – Te odeio Rin – Diz em tom sério, mas brincalhão com os olhos meio virado olhando de lado a menina.

Rin solta um riso fraco – também te amo Sango!

# Novamente o sinal toca e o recreio acaba. #

Inuyasha – Ah já? Bom, foi um prazer Sango. Meninas ainda vamos para a Reunião hoje?

Kagome – Claro! A Sango pode ir também?

Kikyou – é mesmo a reunião... Não sei Kag... –Antes de terminar a frase é interrompida.

Inuyasha – Óbvio que sim!

#Nesse momento Kikyou abaixara a cabeça corada. #

Sango – Reunião?

Miroku – Eu, Kagome, Kikyou, Kouga, Rin, Ayame e Inuyasha temos sempre uma reunião de estudos às sextas-feiras!

Sango – Ah que legal, posso ir?

Rin – Claro! Quanto mais, melhor!

Kouga – Hei Sango tem especialidade em alguma matéria?

Sango – Ed. Física serve?

# Todos da mesa soltam um riso. #

Sango – Brincadeira. Bom, sou boa em Biologia – Com um sorriso no canto do rosto.

Inuyasha – Sou o 'fessor' de química e matemática desses ai – disse em tom arrogante e brincalhão com uma pose de "super-boy".

Miroku – Eu entendo muito de história – sorria tranquilamente.

Rin – Inglês, filosofia e Espanhol é comigo mesmo – Deu uma piscada com o olho.

Kikyou – Eu adoro Português – soltava um riso com a mão sobre a boca para não rir mais alto, de forma muito meiga.

Kagome – Geografia é pra mim! – sorriso semelhar ao do Miroku.

Ayame – E comigo e o Kouga é tudo o que sobra, traduzindo, Ed. Física, informática, gramática, redação e etc – falava isso com o rosto encostado no ombro do rapaz.

Kouga – É sim agora Ayame para com essa mania vão pensar que somos namorados! – arrogante como sempre, o menino gostava de Kagome.

Ayame – Que mal! – Fazendo carinha de choro, sentara corretamente.

Sango – Hei eu disse que Ed. Física era comigo! – Diz brincando e rindo com os outros.

Kagome – AH ! O RECREIO JÁ TINHA ACABADO A GENTE NEM PERCEBEU !!

Todos – JÁ?!?!

# Todos saem correndo feito loucos para suas salas, os meninos se encontravam na sala B e as meninas na C, a sala A tinha Sesshoumaru e Jakken. #

Sala C

Sango – Adorei os meninos eles são super legais – Sorrindo de modo brincalhão conversando com a amiga Kagome.

Kagome – são sim e todos nós temos histórias aqui no grupo...

Sango – Sério?

Kagome – Sim! Quando formos para a reunião lá em casa te conto todas!

Sango – Que bom! Brigada Kagome, foi a melhor coisa te encontrar aqui hoje! – Com os olhos brilhando por perceber a nova amiga.

Kagome – Digo o mesmo Sango-chan – meigamente sorrindo.

# Mais tarde a aula acaba, Kagome com olhar distante, Kikyou prestando bastante atenção, Ayame e Rin brincando e se divertindo e Sango viajando em seus pensamentos. #

Sango pensando – "O jeito que **ele** tocou na minha mão... Tão suave... Aquele tapa... Saiu sem querer..." – A menina olhava a mão – "mas pelo menos toquei nele..." – Ela encostava a mão no rosto e se acariciando – "AH O QUE ESTOU PENSANDO?! ELE É NAMORADO DA KAGOME!" – Gritava a sí mesma por dentro com tanta raiva que se levantara da cadeira chamando a atenção do professor.

Professor – Algum problema Srta. Sango?

Sango – N-não, ne-nenhum – Sussurra - 'pelo menos que você possa solucionar, nenhum...'

Professor – Acho que sei qual seu problema!

Sango – QUE?! – A menina entra em estado de choque, suando frio.

Professor – Carência né? – disse com um sorriso meio malicioso – estava acariciando o próprio rosto é carência né?!

Sango – C-C-C-C-CARENCIA?!?! PROFESSOR!!!!!!!!

Professor – Não grite estou a sua frente – Soltando um riso meio maléfico, vira-se e volta a escrever no quadro.

# A turma toda rindo da Sango menos Kikyou, pois estava concentrada e Kagome que estava "viajando". A menina dos cabelos castanhos sentou de novo no lugar corada pelo mico que havia passado e cada vez mais relaxando na cadeira e afundando nela. #

# Logo após a aula, Sango foi diretamente a casa Higurashi junto a Kagome, Kikyou havia saído com o namorado, Rin, Ayame e Miroku foram pra casa de Kouga.#

Casa Higurashi

Sango – Kagome... Por que está tão distante?

Kagome – Novamente eu não conversei com o Miroku-kun sobre nossa relação...

Sango com os olhos meio arregalados – Vocês vão terminar?

Kagome – É... Seja sincera até você percebeu que não somos tão amorosos um com o outro, é mais carinho que amor!

Sango – Talvez porque você olha muito pro Inuyasha. Não literalmente, mas olha... O Miroku deve te amar sim! Você deveria enxergar mais...

Kagome – É... Tem isso também, se eu terminar com o Miroku, o Inuyasha vai perceber que eu realmente o amo então a Kikyou vai morrer de inveja e acabar com nossa amizade – Disse a jovem se deitando em sua cama com olhos tristes.

Sango – Nossa a Kikyou é tão mentalmente forte capaz de mudar uma mente?

Kagome – Sim, uma vez... Eu caí em cima do Inuyasha e o beijei sem querer! Ela deixo a sala inteira me ignorar e depois de 1 ano que eu consegui amigos de novo, mas sabe... Não tenho ódio...

Sango – Nossa que irmã! Eu dava logo uns tapas! – com os punhos cerrados e veias de raiva pulsando.

Kagome rindo um pouco – Não, não... Nosso pai morreu sabe... Nosso vô é fraco de saúde e mamãe nem mais trabalha por ultimamente ter que cuidar do nosso irmão mais novo, eu sou uma inútil que fica tirando notas baixas no colégio por isso decidi essa reunião... Para melhorar... A Kikyou... Ela trabalha como dona de um dojo! Ela é de mais! Tira notas altas...

Sango – Mas poxa, você é legal ela não... – Suspira.

Kagome – Nada... A kiky-nee-sama teve que se tornar fria, pois antigamente os alunos zombavam por ela ser uma Mestra muito jovem, ela conseguiu respeito deletando alguns sentimentos, mas no fundo ela é uma meiga pessoa só meio corrompida – Colocando a mão no coração e fechando os olhos – Por esse lado meigo conquistou o Inuyasha...

Sango – Ainda acho que o Inuyasha deve ficar com você Ka-chan... – A menina puxa uma cadeira e senta frente-a-frente com a Kagome. – Essa é a história da Kikyou? E a do Inuyasha?

Kagome – A kikyou ta a mais tempo no colégio, o Inuyasha e ela se conheceram na ed. Física... O Inu foi um Hanyou meio que a sombra do irmão... O Sesshoumaru é o seu irmão, ele é um expert na matemática! E todos acharam que o Inu também seria inteligente, mas não era tanto quanto o irmão. Agora ele estuda muito, entende tudo de química e matemática para um dia superar o irmão, como ele se concentrava mais para essas matérias ele e Kikyou passaram a estudar juntos e se apaixonar...

Sango – Nossa... Ele vinha estudar aqui você sentia já algo por ele?

Kagome – Não, nesse tempo eu já conhecia o Miroku e a Rin, eles eram namorados e a gente passava dias brincando.

Sango – Deixa-me adivinhar, a Rin converso com você que o Miroku passou a te amar e você o notou mais, vendo as qualidades e se apaixonando por ele. Depois namoraram?

Kagome – Aham, como sabia?

Sango – Talvez por que...

Kagome – Está gostando do Miroku? – Sorrindo.

Sango abaixando a cabeça completamente corada – Ka-chan... Desculpe...

Kagome – Está tudo bem! Agora mais um motivo para terminarmos, acho que ele também está gostando de você...

Sango – Sério? Por quê? – Os olhos se arregalavam cada vez mais.

Kagome – Ele nunca elogiou um tapa de uma garota! – rindo.

Sango – Ahh nada haver! – se levanta – Meu tapa que é digno de elogio quer ver? – brincando e rindo com a amiga.

Kagome – Eu não tira isso de perto de mim! – rindo cada vez mais.

Sango – Ai, ai... – Parando de rir – E a Ayame e o Kouga? Falto falar deles!

Kagome – É mesmo, o Kouga é meu amigo a 1 ano e poxa, nossas amizades não é das melhores, rola o pior clima.

Sango – Por quê? Não vai me dizer que já namoro ele também!

Kagome rindo – Eu não, pra mim ele é todo para a Ayame. Mas é que ano passado ele estava "loucamente apaixonado" por mim, foi amor a primeira vista segundo ele. Só que eu dei um fora sem querer nele...

Sango – Qual fora?? – Assustada e interessada no assunto.

Kagome – Ele me pego no colo... Eu me soltei... Ele tento me beijar e eu dei um tapa tão forte que ele caiu dentro de um poço até hoje zoam ele por isso – suspira.

Sango - ... – com expressão normal – HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUAUAHAUH! – solta a maior gargalhada.

Kagome – Ah Sango-chan não ria! – Cara de irrtada-mimada.

Sango tentando se recompor – Ta bom ta bom! Ah é mesmo que hora o pessoal chega?

Kagome – Lá para as 5 horas, ainda são 2...

Sango – Então o que estamos esperando?

Kagome – Para que?

Sango – Nos arrumarmos! Ainda temos que arrumar a casa, afinal é para isso que eu vim!

Kagome – Claro!

# Kagome havia se vestido, seus cabelos estavam amarrados para trás por uma fita meio grande e branca, um vestido colado de alças pequenas, na bainha era bem solta, ia até um pouco antes dos joelhos e a cor do vestido era bege. Sango também estava pronta, essa estava com os cabelos soltos e usava uma camiseta que ia até os joelhos sem alça, a camiseta era de cor verde. Usava também uma calça meio folgada preta realçando o verde da camiseta e seus cabelos. #

# Mais um tempo se passou e o quarto de Kagome também estava pronto! TV ligada na novela, revistas, pipoca, chocolate, livros e livros, cadernos e mais cadernos, lixinho no canto para colocar as pontas e cálculos de folhas soltas, pote de canetas e lapiseiras, refrigerante e tudo para uma "festa de estudos". #

# Logo mais tarde as convidadas chegaram. Rin com uma blusa que a bainha era em diagonal amarela, um short até os joelhos verde-exército com seus cabelos presos por transinhas. Ayame estava com um rabo-de-cavalo no lado esquerdo de seu cabelo, uma mini-saia vermelha e blusa preta com um ursinho estragado e sangrando como desenho, sim Ayame era roqueira. #

Rin – Sango você ta linda!

Ayame – Ai que fita maravilhosa, Kagome!

Kagome – Aya!! Amei sua blusa!

Sango – Que d+ seu short, Rin!

Kouga – Ninguém vai falar de nós?

#Os meninos vinham atrás de Kouga, ele estava de blusa preta e calça jeans, estilo bem simples. Miroku estava com um short meio branco e uma blusa vermelha, estava também com um boné combinando com seu short. Inuyasha abraçado com Kikyou estava de calça cumprida azul bem escura e blusa preta com uma caveira branca. Kikyou estava de vestido preto bem coladinho e decote bonito realçando seus seios semelhante a blusa de Rin. #

Kagome – Agora é festa! Todos vieram – Pulara de alegria enquanto dizia sua frase.

Sango – Festa?! Não era para a gente estudar?

Rin – Por que você acha que nossas notas quase nunca mudam? A gente usa a desculpa da "Reunião" para fazer uma festa! – Alegremente dizia a menina.

Ayame – O que foi não gosto, Sango?

Sango – Eu...

Miroku – Desculpa devíamos ter te avisado – Ele coçava a cabeça envergonhado.

Sango – E-Eu...

Kouga – É mesmo maior vacilo nosso...

Sango – E-E-Eu...

Inuyasha – Você o que, mulher?!

Sango – AMEI! – A garota pula de entusiasmo e abraça a Kagome. – Brigada por me convidar amiga!

Kagome abraça Sango também – nossa quanta alegria parece que nunca foi a uma festa – brincara a garota.

Sango – Eu realmente nunca fui. Meus pais morreram e moro numa casa com meu irmãozinho... Tenho que trabalhar e ganhar dinheiro para a casa... Quase nunca tive amigos.

Rin – Nossa... Parece comigo só que eu moro com meus tios e não tenho irmãos! – Sorria de modo brincalhão.

Ayame – AH! Então é primeira festa da Sango?! Então será em sua homenagem a diversão por hoje!

Kagome – Sim, sim! Vamos nos divertir como se fosse o primeiro aniversário da Sango!

Sango com os olhos querendo sair lágrimas – Obrigada meninas...

Miroku se aproxima e passa seu dedo delicadamente nos olhos de Sango, limpando as lágrimas – Não chore, sorria! É seu aniversário – Sorria encantadoramente.

Sango – C-certo... – Ficara mais corada e sente tentação em beijá-lo, mas lembra de sua amiga Kagome e dá um tapa no menino.

Miroku – O que eu fiz agora? – Com a marca dos dedos da menina.

Sango – Er... É pra não perder o costume! – rindo para disfarçar.

#Kagome ao ver a cena dos dois não se altera em nada, apenas sorri. Vira-se para Inuyasha e o vê beijando Kikyou. Kouga ao ver a Kagome olhando os dois a puxa e faz seu rosto virar. #

Kouga – Não se torture kagome!

Kagome – Certo... Obrigada Kouga-kun... – Com um ar triste.

Kouga – Hei Kagome, é uma festa você quer que na primeira festa da Sango ela veja você assim? Anime-se... E olha quem começou o beijo foi a Kikyou, o Inuyasha tava até querendo solta-la do abraço...

Kagome – Obrigada novamente, Kouga. Mas quanto ao Inuyasha não me dê falsas esperanças – vira o rosto que dele escorrega uma lágrima e sai a andar até a nova amiga.

Ayame chegando por trás do Kouga – Hei você ainda gosta dela?

Kouga – BAH! GAROTA NÃO ME DÁ TANTO SUSTO!

Ayame – Responde... – falando em tom meio triste.

Kouga – Ahnm... Sim eu gosto dela, mas me sinto mais aliviado por não ama-la como antes.

Ayame ficando mais corada e feliz – Que bom que se sente bem! – sorria.

Kouga – Sim – Pegando no braço de Ayame e a levanto para junto dos outros – Nada de ficarmos separados...

Ayame – H-hã? T-ta – não parava de sorrir. – Vamos dançar juntos dessa vez?

Kouga – Você sabe que eu não sei dançar!

Ayame – Ah.. É... – suspira.

Kouga – Hei piveta ruiva... Vai querer me ensinar a dançar?

Ayame – Isso é um sim?! – Pula nas costas dele.

Kouga – É sim, um sim para DANÇAR e não me esmagar – Quase caindo com a menina nas costas.

Kikyou e Inuyasha

Inuyasha – Kikyou... Vamos para o meio do pessoal?

Kikyou – Para que Inuyasha? Antigamente queria ficar apenas comigo, mas agora parece ao contrário... – Abaixa a cabeça.

Inuyasha – É que... Sei lá não é a mesma coisa... Acho melhor...

Kikyou – A gente terminar? – Ela escondia o rosto com as mãos, falando assim de modo abafado.

Inuyasha – Não fica assim, lembra a primeira vez que te vi chorando? – ele pega uma flor que estava de enfeite na festa. – Eu te dei uma flor e você brilhou sorrindo mais que uma estrela.

Kikyou – Estrelas não tem boca... – Disse pegando a flor. – Foi o que eu disse né?

Inuyasha – Sim, você se lembra que bom... – Ele passa o dedo pelo cabelo dela deixando-o para trás da orelha. – Kikyou, não ta a mesma coisa... Você vai se machucar mais e eu também, vamos parar por aqui? Um dia a magia pode voltar e nos retornaremos.

Kikyou – Só para constar... Você gosta da Kagome?

Inuyasha – S-sim... – Agora era ele quem abaixara a cabeça.

Kikyou – Seja feliz, como uma estrela. – Ela o abraçara e levantou a cabeça dele dando-lhe um doce beijo e logo após soltando-o – O tempo que você quiser eu lhe dou, portanto que novamente possamos brilhar juntos nem que seja com a lâmpada da amizade. – ela saiu e se juntou a Rin.

Inuyasha falando sozinho – Ela compreendeu... – Ele vira pra trás e vê Kagome que estava chorando vendo Kikyou o beijando. – K-kagome...?

# A menina não esperou mais nenhuma palavra, saiu correndo da casa o mais rápido que pode, andando até não poder mais para o mais longe que podia. #

Sango – KAGOME! – Ao ver a reação da amiga saiu correndo atrás, mas ela já estava longe.

Miroku – Hei Sango entra no meu carro vamos atrás dela! – Tirando o carro da garagem.

Rin – Vamos também!

Inuyasha – Não, se ela voltar vocês precisam contê-la de fugir novamente. Deixa isso para mim, miroku e Sango!

Rin Ayame e Kouga – ok.

# Sango e Miroku pegam o carro e seguem a direita, inuyasha vai para esquerda, todos a procura da menina Kagome. #

Rin – Cadê a Kikyou...?

# Kikyou havia pego uma moto, foi pelos fundos da casa em busca da irmã. #

Kagome

Kagome – O que eu fiz...? Dei pistas d+, estraguei a festa, preocupei a todos, e ainda sim... Não me sinto triste por isso e sim pelo Inuyasha... – cai ajoelhada e rala um pouco o joelho – Ai... – suas lágrimas escorregavam de sua face até seu machucado – Inuya-...

Kikyou chega atrás de Kagome – Sha.

Kagome – hã? – Se vira e olha Kikyou.

Kikyou – Que estado de dar pena Kagome, se levante, se recomponha, volte a sorrir e seque essas lágrimas!

Kagome – Desculpe irmã... – Se levanta secando as lágrimas.

Kikyou – Para com isso – Pegando nas mãos da irmã. – Você obedece a tudo e todos! Para de ser tão boazinha, preocupe-se com você, tenha amor próprio, orgulho! – Ela dessa vez soltara as mãos de Kagome e passava o dedo secando suas lágrimas – Ele é todo seu, ele lhe ama, você verá.

Kagome – Ele não é meu... Ele é seu, seu namorado! Eu que me conforme com isso!

Kikyou – Não, ele tem que ficar com quem ama. O maior amor não é ser amado e sim amar a ponto de deixar o outro amar outra.

Kagome – Obrigada mana... – Kagome fechara os olhos para passar o braço e limpa-lo, quando os abre Kikyou havia desaparecido. – Ma-mana?

# Assim começou delicadamente a chover. Na casa Higurashi...#

Rin – Kagome... Ai, ai! Onde estão eles? Encontraram ela?! – Ela fazia tantas perguntas e dava passos repetitivos, ficando tonta.

Ayame – RIN! PARA! Você quer que todos os salgadinhos voltem para o pote a partir da minha boca?!

Rin – Blargh que nojo, Aya-chan! – Agora ela estava parada olhando a amiga fazendo cara de nojo.

Ayame – Pelo menos assim você para, - ligando a TV – vamos ver um filme, relaxar até a Kagome chegar, né Kouga?

Kouga – hn... Sim... Mas, acho que alguém está aqui! – Se levantando para ver pela janela do 2° andar onde ficava o quarto da jovem.

Rin – Deixa que eu vejo! – Ela saiu correndo e debruçou um braço na janela e quando olha para baixo vê Sesshoumaru na porta – S-S-S-S-Sesshoumaru! – Ela pensa: "Será que ele tem algo com a Ka-chan? Por que está aqui?! Não é possível!".

# Rin corre até a porta e Ayame e Kouga ficam sem entender, eles olham pela janela também, vêem o moço dos cabelos prateados e logo entenderam a pressa da jovem. Rin, já pronta para atender a porta, ajeita o cabelo e a roupa. Coloca a mão na maçaneta e suspira pensando: "Vamos lá eu consigo". Abre a porta e Sesshoumaru mostra um pouco de surpresa, mas nada que altere muito seu jeito frio. #

Sesshoumaru – Rin? O que fazes na casa Higurashi?

Rin – Sou amiga do seu irmão... Presumo que é por ele que estás aqui...

Sesshoumaru – Sim. Ah então você faz parte da "Reunião". Onde ele está?

Rin – Acompanho a... Kikyou! É! A kikyou saiu para comprar salgadinhos e ele foi com ela! – Meio nervosa por estar a frente do seu amado.

Sesshoumaru – Entendo...

Rin – Vai ficar ai fora nessa chuva? Quer entrar para esperá-lo?

Sesshoumaru – Não, você quer vir comigo para procurar Inuyasha?

Rin mais corada que nunca – C-C-C-Claro!! – com os olhos brilhando, a menina pega um guarda-chuva e se põe do lado de Sesshoumaru. Pensa: "Acho que o Kouga-san e Ayame-chan não vão se importar, vão até gostar de ficar sozinhos".

Sesshoumaru – Se quiser seguro o guarda-chuva.

Rin – N-Não – balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo – Não precisa se incomodar – sorri gentilmente.

Sesshoumaru – Ta bem. – Vira o rosto de lado e dá um leve sorriso de canto no rosto, tão fraco, mas um sorriso.

Casa Higurashi

Kouga – Bem, ela foi com o Sesshoumaru.

Ayame – Que bom! Eles se amam eu sabia – Pose de Heroína.

Kouga – Hei SuperGirl você não ia me ensinar a dançar?

Ayame – É mesmo vem comigo! – sorri e estende a mão ao amado.

Kouga – Eu que deveria te puxar pra dançar – Pega na mão dela e se levanta ficando frente-a-frente.

Ayame – Hoje os papes estão invertidos. – Sorriso meio malandro, ela vai se aproximando da boca dele, quando, na casa a chuva piora e falta luz.

Miroku e Sango

Miroku – Acha que estamos na direção certa?

Sango – Sim, por ali tem um bosque que corta caminho, chega exatamente onde Kagome está.

Miroku – E sabe onde ela está?

Sango – Claro, na sala ela fico toda viajando e desenhando um jardim de flores, esse jardim era da casa Shiruge, aquela casa abandonada e velha.

Miroku – Faz sentido... Hei você acha que ela vai terminar comigo?

Sango – Ta na cara né? Ela gosta do Inu...

Miroku – É mesmo, sabe a gente tava namorando não por amor e sim por carinho...

Sango – Aham, ela me disse...

Miroku – Ela sabia? Pensei que disfarçava bem.

Sango – Mas não entendi! Você ta com ela por piedade?

Miroku – Não coloque dessa forma... Digamos que... Ela estava começando a gostar do Sesshoumaru na época que eu namorava a Rin, e como não queria ela e Rin inimigas, a fiz olhar para mim, não adianto muito porque apresentei a ela o Inuyasha e ela gosto dele no primeiro dia, no dia seguinte ele e Kikyou já eram namorados.

Sango – Nossa... Coitada, kagome tem uma grande história.

Miroku – Sim, ela é bastante forte acha a irmã um exemplo de sobrevivência, por isso montou nosso "grupo". Para a irmã ter amigos, a Kikyou normalmente só fala com a Kagura, prima da Rin.

Sango – É né? A Rin mora com os tios...

Miroku – Uhum! Cada um de nós cada história.

Sango – E você?

Miroku – Eu? Eu moro com meu avô, minha mãe só me teve, deixo na porta do meu pai e sumiu. Já meu pai morreu atropelado bem na minha frente.

Sango – Desculpa... – Vira o rosto de vergonha por ter o feito lembrar de coisas tristes.

Miroku – Nada, Sango. – Nesse momento de total clima, o jovem se aproxima de sango e... Coloca a mão na coxa dela.

PLAFT! Novamente um tapa, a marca nem era mais vermelha, era roxa de tão forte.

Miroku – Ando malhando?

Sango – Só se você for meu objeto de treino.

Kagome

Kagome – Está chovendo... – Com o rosto coberto pela franja impossibilitando de ver os olhos da jovem, mas as lágrimas brilhosas escorregando pelo rosto, via-se sua boca mexer, ela tentava sorrir, mas as lágrimas não paravam de escorregar.

Inuyasha chega respirando alto de tão cansado – KAGOME!

Kagome vira o rosto como se tivesse olhando para ele, mas permanece com franjas cobrindo o rosto – I-Inuyasha?!

Inuyasha – Sua idiota! – Corre até ela e a abraça fortemente. – Por que fugiu?!

# Um silêncio tão profundo que se escutavam as gotas da chuva cair no chão, Kagome se desfrutando do abraço apertando-o mais e chorando na blusa de Inuyasha. A jovem nem conseguia falar direito que soluçava de choro. Inuyasha calmamente deu um leve beijo em sua cabeça e acariciou seu cabelo. #

Inuyasha – Problema se você fugiu ou o que fez... Estamos juntos agora, não vamos nos separar e você esta bem, certo?

Kagome – s-sim – Finalmente palavras saíram de sua boca, ela separou o rosto da blusa do rapaz e o olhou com aqueles olhos brilhantes e repletos de lágrimas que não hesitavam em sair.

Inuyasha – Não chore sua boba – Falava passando o dedo pelos olhos da garota secando-os. – Eu to aqui, todos estão preocupados com você, a Sango e o Miroku ainda viram...

Kagome – Para.

Inuyasha – Hum?!

Kagome – Para tudo, esse momento tem que ser eterno enquanto dure. – A menina sem pensar o beija.

# Inuyasha sem reação abraçou mais forte a kagome, passando as mãos por suas costas acariciando-a, ele ia descendo, mas antes de chegar a cintura ele subia a mão para não parecer um pervertido, fazendo assim um movimento repetitivo. Kagome por sua vez abraçara o pescoço do rapaz gentilmente. Grudados assim ficaram por um bom tempo mesmo após o beijo. #

Kagome – Inu... – Antes de terminar é interrompida pelo Hanyou.

Inuyasha – Não, Kagome. Você disse que queria que fosse eterno, então vamos deixar que seja ! – Ele aperta o abraço.

# Nesse momento um carro sai do meio de árvores do nada, nele: Sango e Miroku. O auto-movel bate contra uma árvore de leve, sem maiores danos às pessoas nele. #

Sango – Argh ! Miroku estava bêbado ?!

Miroku – Cof, cof... Com seus tapas eu fiquei tono, culpa sua !

Inuyasha com uma gota na sua cabeça – O que estão fazendo aqui ?

Sango – Procurando a... KAGOME ?! – Ao ver a amiga corre até ela.

Miroku – PERA ! – Segura Sango pelo braço – Acho que estamos atrapalhando algo.

Kagome – que nada. – Sorria nervosamente enquanto pensava: "Só agora se tocaram ?"

# Enquanto os quatro conversavam, numa loja por perto... #

Rin – Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru – Calma, Rin. Ainda temos bastante tempo. – Pega o guarda-chuva da mão da menina. – Que tal aproveitar?

Rin – M-mas e o Inuyasha-san ?

Sesshoumaru – Eu sei que meu irmão está com quem gosta. Ele hoje disse que ia ir atrás de Kagome, não importa o que ficasse em seu caminho.

Rin – Então ele ia terminar com a Kikyou de qualquer jeito?

Sesshoumaru – Sim. Tava praticamente tudo armado. Eu até sabia que você estaria lá...

Rin – Vo-você foi atrás de mim ?!

Sesshoumaru – S-sim. – vira o rosto de lado com vergonha.

Rin – Sesshy-kun – Abraça ele.

Sesshoumaru – Quanta intimidade – olhos meio arregalados.

Rin – Sabe, todos me acham apenas uma garotinha, mas sei ser bem mulher. – com um sorriso meio safado olhando para ele.

Sesshoumaru – Então me mostre, esse seu lado mulher. – Aproxima o rosto da boca dela.

Casa Higurashi

Ayame – Kougaaaaa atende o telefone !

Kouga – A casa não é minha !

Ayame – Sorte que os pais da Ka-chan estão fora !

# A luz volta a casa. #

Kouga – Ayame, vista suas roupas. Ficar de short e blusa aqui pega mal.

Ayame – Mas ninguém viu, ninguém vai ver. – Sorria.

Kouga – Vista logo. – O menino estava apenas de calça, ele botou sua blusa de volta e atendeu o telefone.

#Na outra linha era Kikyou, Ayame vestia o resto da roupa enquanto Kouga conversava. #

Ayame – Nhá Kouguinha, pena que não rolou nada d+.

Kouga desligando o telefone – Isso é hora pra isso ?

Ayame – Quem era no tel ?

Kouga – Kikyou.

Ayame – Acharam a Kagome ?

Kouga – Sim, no jardim da casa abandonada.

Ayame – Sabia, vamos logo pra lá.

Kouga – Sim !

# Os dois saíram correndo, trancaram a casa e foram pegar um táxi para chegar mais rápido ao local. #

Ayame – Falando nisso, onde está Kikyou ?

Kouga – Não disse. Mas parece esta na casa de alguém. Vejamos o numero no telefone depois, eu mal reparei só vi que não era celular e sim telefone.

Ayame – Hum, espero que ela também não suma.

# Na casa abandonada. #

Kagome – Então Inu-kun, você conversou com a Kikyou ?

Inuyasha – Sim, ela me pareceu entender muito bem a situação. Acho que não terão nada contra.

Miroku – Ufa aleluia os casais estão certos. – Suspira.

Inuyasha – O que cê ta falando, Miroku?! Falta você e a Sango pararem de se envergonhar – Dá um cascudo no colega.

Sango – O-o-o-o-o que?! – Ficar hyper vermelha.

Kagome – Isso mesmo, o Inuyasha ta certo. Sango deixa de sentir vergonha !

Sango – Kagome eu te mato – Olhando com um bico de raiva pra amiga.

Miroku – Er... Sango-chan, depois quando acabar essa confusão toda, gostaria de sair comigo...?

Sango – C-claro...

Kagome – Confusão... AH ! Onde está a Kikyou-nee-sama?!

Inuyasha – É mesmo, não a vejo a tempos.

# Ayame e Kouga chegam. #

Ayame – Kagomeeeeee ! Vocês viram a Kikyou?!

Kagome – A gente tava se perguntando isso agora.

Kouga – Ela nos ligou e disse que vocês estavam aqui, simplesmente desligou depois.

Inuyasha – Então ela provavelmente está por perto pra nos ver.

Sango – Será que ela quer ficar sozinha?

Kagome – Não, acho que isso são pistas.

Miroku – Pistas?

Kagome – Antigamente, a gente brincava de detetive. Ela sempre era a ladra e me dava pistas pra seguir.

Kouga – Tsc, Kagome acorda! A Kikyou desapareceu isso não é uma brincadeira!

Kagome – Calma. Algo me diz que temos que procurá-la.

Inuyasha – Mas claro que temos!

Ayame pensando – "Inuyasha ta determinado, será que ainda gosta dela? Afinal deve ser difícil esquecer um namoro de tanto tempo."

Sango – Então vamos!

Miroku – Mas pra onde?!

Kagome – De onde vinha a ligação, você viu, Kouga-san?

Kouga – Não deu. Mas vi que era uma casa, de celular é que não era!

Ayame – Casa... Bom, a mais próxima daqui é casa abandonada, afinal estamos no jardim dela!

Kagome – Boa idéia, por ser abandonada é um bom esconderijo.

Sango – Será que ela está lá dentro?

Inuyasha – Só temos um jeito de descobrir, vamos entrar.

Todos – Sim !


End file.
